Lab Rats Bree And Chase
by SmartGirl10000
Summary: Hey peoples! This story is gonna be about the life of Bree and Chase from Lab Rats. Also, THEY WERE NEVER RELATED! At least in my story. ;) Read, and Review! Enjoy!
1. Best Friends to Married 101

Unrequited Love

Chases POV "Hey dork!" Those are the words I hear everyday. But the words I am about to hear will change my life forever. "Hey! Back away from him!" I turned around to see the one and only Bree Benson. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "You know, you don't have to do this, I am nearly seventeen." I said. "Don't worry, what I am about to do is gonna change that for good." Bree said. The next thing I knew, she had pressed her lips onto mine and I immediately responded to her action. We went on and kept kissing for what felt like forever. After we pulled away, I knew I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Up until that point, we had been best friends. "Bree," I whispered in her ear, "will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" She practically scream-whispered. I smiled. Yes! I screamed inside my head. I kissed her again. She responded to my kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and messed with my hair. I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her harder. We were in my room, and we were having a lot of fun, alone in my room. When we pulled away, I was wondering if in about a year, I could propose to her. Yes! In a year I will! Bree's POV "Hey! Back away from him!" I stated flatly. There were a couple of kids attacking my crush, Chase Davenport. Yes, I said crush. It started back in the sixth grade. We were in the same class. I dropped my pencil, and he picked it up. "Here." He said, in a soft voice that was no louder than a whisper. "Thanks," I said kinda confident. He and I smiled at each other. He turned his attention back to the teacher. But I was in a trance from the way he smiled. He was SOOO cute! He was the cute, nerdy type. I was the popular, adorable type. But for some reason I was attracted to him. That night, I found his phone number and called him. "Hello?" Someone answered. "Hi, can I talk to Chase Davenport?" I asked. "You are talking to him, how may I help you?" Chase said. "I just wanted to talk." "Okay, let me go tell my dad." I heard yelling and a faint okay. "He said it's okay. So, what did you want to talk about?" "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my best friend." "Sure! Literally no one asks to be my friend, so you're the first friend I've ever had. Well, make that best friend." And our conversation went on. And we talked every night from then on. When he asked me to be his girlfriend, my heart literally stopped and I was in a trance like back in sixth grade. "Yes!" I whisper-screamed. I was grinning like an crazy person. He kissed me. I responded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me harder, and I messed with his hair. A year later...  
I woke up with a sleeping Bree on my bed. Ever since Leo convinced Davenport that the human side is growing, Adam and I got our own rooms. Bree snuggled into my chest. I wrapped an arm around her, and brought her closer. "Bree, honey, it's noon. Time to get up." I whispered. She groaned. "Fine. I'll have to do this the hard way." I said, and with that I kissed her. I felt her respond, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist. "Okay, people. Break it up, break it up. Plus, PDA and GAR." Leo said/complained. I rolled my eyes. "He is so annoying." I whispered to Bree. She nodded. "Hey! Mommy, Chase is talking mean about me!" "Oh, great. But I stand by the facts." I said. Bree laughed and said, "I love it when you talk all smart." "Bree! Honey, can I talk to you?" Tasha asked. "Gotta go real quick. I'll be right back," she said, pecking my lips one last time before leaving. I smiled. I got dressed in a tux and combed my hair and shined my shoes. Now, to propose to Bree.  
Bree's POV I walked down the stairs to Tasha's room. "Hey, you needed me?" I asked. "Yeah, Bree, honey, Chase wants you in something nice today, and I thought that I could loan you a dress." "Sure! Do you have any in my size?" "Yeah, actually I do. Are you a size 5 1/2?" "Yeah." "Good. Hot pink, blush pink, rose red, sapphire blue, shimmery silver, gold, or multi-color (that means a combination of pink and blue)." "I'll take the shimmery silver." "Okay, here's the gold heels that go with it. Now, can I help you with your hair, or anything?" "Yeah, after I get the dress on, can you help me with my hair?" "Yeah! Now I really wish I had a daughter." I pulled the dress over my head. It went down to my knees. I slipped into the gold heels, and put on the heart locket that Chase had gave me of our 6 month anniversary. It had Bree on one side, and on the other, Chase. It went down to the middle of my chest, and I loved it almost as much as I love Chase. I walked into the living room and when I got there, I gasped. Chases POV I had decorated the living room with rose petals, and candles. I dimmed all the lights, and lit the candles. When Bree came in the room, she gasped. "Chase!" She said, tears pouring out of her eyes. I rushed over to her. "Bree? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No, it's just...so beautiful! How did you do all this in half an hour?" "Hey, I can do anything when I'm thinking of you!" I said grinning, and she laughed, and kissed me. "Awww... Donald, why couldn't we have been like them?!" Tasha asked/yelled. "I refuse to be turned into a sap." He said defiantly. "And for you mister..." Jenelle said. "What?!" Leo screamed. "Well, your not as romantic as this," she said gesturing to me. I was still grinning. Bree just burst out laughing at my face. "Any way, Bree, I had something important to ask you." I said. "And that is," Bree stated. "Bree Benson, when I first met you in the sixth grade, I immediately loved you. I loved and still love everything about you. You were and still are the first friend I've made in all the years I've been alive. You've stood by me through thick and thin and a year ago, I thought of doing this. And so," I got down on my knee and opened the tiny box I had to reveal a diamond ring. "Bree Benson, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?" All the girls were crying. "Yes! Yes I will!" Bree said. I smiled and kissed her. Bree's POV Oh. My. Gosh. Chase just PROPOSED to me. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be married! "Yes! Yes I will!" I was sobbing. He smiled and kissed me. We girls were in tears. "How did you guys not break down, cause, Leo, you are the cry baby of the family." Chase joked-at least I think he did. "What?! I'm on medications for that!" Leo stated. "No, you're not..." Tasha said. "Mom!" Leo cried. "Well, then." Chase said, "family, friends, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, to be Mrs. Bree Davenport." I smiled and kissed him. "Okay, how are we gonna tell everyone at school that I'm unavailable because I'm gonna be married?" "I know... you guys will just have to wait and see." "Leo..." Tasha said. "Okay, why don't we just reserve the beach and invite everyone from school?" "That's actually a good idea, Leo, we are so lucky to have you here." "Hey!" Adam said. "Yes, Adam, we are glad to have you here too." I sighed. Adam grinned. Deciding The Wedding Chases POV Bree and I were in study hall prepping for our wedding. "So, what should the color theme be?" "How about blue for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen, pink for the junior bridesmaids, purple for the flower girls?" "I love it." I said, kissing her. She kissed back. We pulled apart, grinning. Now, all that's left to do is have Tasha take Bree and Caitlin and Jenelle and Bree's little brothers friends Carly and Sam dress shopping. Jenelle's little sister, Shannon, is the flower girl. Leo asked Principal Perry if he could use the speaker. She said okay. "Ladies and gentlemen, I formally invite you to the beach for a very special event. Details in the fliers coming around each room. Please be there by 7:30 that morning, and there is no school for that day, that's why we choose that day. Now, be there or be square! It's gonna be on the 5th, which is tomorrow, so pick out your best outfits ya'll! See ya! L-Do out!" We heard a mic drop.  
The Wedding Chases POV I looked at my reflection one last time before I made my way to the beach. I stood under the white arch that had lights twined in and out of it. There were lights strung in the trees, and there was a priests podium standing in the middle. I stood to the left of the priest. The music was gonna start in, according to my database, ten minutes. I couldn't wait ten minutes. Ten minutes later Bree's POV I twirled around in the dress. It was a dress that made me look chic and elegant. It was a sleeveless dress, that had a sweetheart neckline, I had silver earrings and silver heels, and I was wearing the bracelet and necklace that Chase got me. Tasha and Douglas went down the isle first. Then Caitlin and Adam, then Leo and Jenelle, then Sam and Spencer, then Carly and Freddie. Finally, my mother and I made our way down the isle. People were whispering and talking like they were confused. "Ahem, may I have your attention please." The priest said. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Brianne Kelli Benson," everyone nodded, "and Chase William Davenport." Everyone gasped. The priest looked annoyed. "Any way, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Brianne Kelli Benson and Chase William Davenport. Would you all please rise for the first prayer." Everyone stood up. "Dear God, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of this lovely couple. Please help them get to heaven safely, to not have them head to the underworld. Please help these two when one gets ill and please have them go for the best of life when they fall upon hard times. Please let them understand that they are bonded for life. Please make sure that they never leave each other. Amen." "Amen." We all repeated. We sat down. I felt Chases warm hand on mine. I looked at him. He smiled at me. I smiled back. We joined hands and tore our attention away from each other and put it back on the priest. "Now we will do the vows. May we have the rings," the priest asked Freddie. Freddie handed over the rings. "Brianne Kelli Benson, do you vow to keep Chase William Davenport by your side, and to love him and to never leave him?" "I do." I said, feeling the nerves getting excited. "Chase William Davenport, do you vow to keep Brianne Kelli Benson by your side, and to love her and never leave her?" "I do." Chase said. He smiled at me as the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Chase cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, and his hands were on my waist. When we pulled away for air, Chase put Jo's goofy grin back on his face, and I laughed at him. Trent came storming up to us. "How DARE you take MY to be Mrs. when you could have just went on with your pathetic little life. And to think I've been going easy on you! I can't believe this. MY girl was taken away by a nerd. Ya hear that everyone! A NERD took MY girl an-" I cupped my hand over his mouth. "Don't even try it." He just rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hand sanitizer?" Chase asked, holding out a little white bottle of hand sanitizer, that has Mrs. written on it in amazingly done cursive. "Did you make this?" I asked him. "I do have a crafty side." He said with that big grin of his. "Well, I'd like to see the 'crafty side' more often." I said, returning the smile. He held out his hand. "Ready, Mrs. Bree Davenport?" He asked, and I decided to flirt with him. "Yes, Mr. Chase Davenport." We laughed. "Do you know that I love you?" He asked me. "Of corse I do, if I didn't, would I be married to you right now?" "Good point." We laughed. We were walking to the reception on the boardwalk. 


	2. The Reception

Unrequited Love

The Reception Chases POV Bree and I finally made it to the boardwalk. It looked amazing. There was a white wood table at the end of the boardwalk, with lights strung all around the boardwalk. On the sand there was plastic tables. Shells were strung from above the boardwalk, and on the railings. It was nearly sunset by the time we got here. There were mason jar lights strung on the big canopy. I looked at Bree and smiled. She was in awe. "D-did you make this?" "Yes. Yes I did." I said, smiling. She had tears in her eyes again. "Bree, did I do something wrong?" "N-no it's just beautiful. How did you get all this stuff, and were did you find these beautiful shells?" "When you have a brother who can breathe underwater, it's pretty helpful." (A/N this is set after 'You Posted What?!') She smiled at me and kissed me. "And now, for the fireworks display by the one and only L-Do!" Leo screamed and started his fireworks. I sat down and Bree sat next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I smiled and pulled her closer. Everyone was staring in awe at Leo's magnificent fireworks. Well, magnificent might be over selling it. It's more like simply entertaining. "Chase Freak! Catch!" Trent said, throwing a punch my way. I just grabbed his wrist and said, "don't even try it." He looked baffled. Well, more like thoroughly surprised. I walked him over to his seat and sat him down then walked over to Bree. "He should be gone for a wile." Bree nodded and we went back to the position we were in. She snuggled into me and I kept my arm on her. She looked up at me and kissed me and when we were done, we pulled apart, and I said, "have I told you recently that I love you?" She smiled and nodded. "Well, okay then. So, it's about time for the dinner, what are we having?" "Fondue." "Well, then. I'll try to drop mine, so I can kiss you." I said. "Oh, do you know that you were my first boyfriend and now my first husband. I love you so much." Bree said grinning. I returned the grin. "Well, I do love you!" I said. She smiled and kissed me. I kissed back. "Ahem. A madams and a misters, would a you a please a come a and a get a your a food a. Now a please a." Bree and I got up and got our fondue. I filled two bowls with fondue. We took the pizza one for both of us. We used our fondue forks and started eating. I 'accidentally' dropped my little chunk of bread. "Whoops." I said sarcastically. "Oh, now you have to kiss me." Bree said. I kissed her. She smiled. She also 'accidentally' dropped her bread. She kissed me. When we pulled away, we watched everyone and they were all talking and laughing, and staring at me. "Ladies and gentlemen, could ya'll clear the dance floor? It's time for the first dance of the bride and groom." D. J. Tanner said. (A/N guess were that's from? Ha! It's Stephanie from Full House now Fuller House.) "I guess now we go." I said and I stepped down and helped Bree down. She put her arms around my neck, and mine were on her waist. She giggled and we talked the whole time. Authors note: Well, that's all for this chapter! Next one comes out soon! 


	3. The Honeymoon

Unrequited Love

The Honeymoon Bree's POV "Okay, honey, now you need to bring sunscreen, sun glasses, this big sun hat, a sun dress, a bathing suit, a-" "Okay, Tasha. We're only going to Hawaii for a week. Not eternity." Chase knocked on the open door. "Ladies, the plane is leaving in fifteen. You better hurry this up, kay?" "Yes, Chase, we will." I said to him. He smiled and turned to leave. "Chase, wait." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. "What is it?" "I just wanted to let you know that I really, really love you. Do you know that?" "Of course I do. If I didn't, would you be Mrs. Bree Davenport?" He said and with that he kissed me, and I kissed back. I wrapped my legs around him, and he pulled me closer. There was literally no space in between us. "W-woah!" Chase practically screamed as he fell over onto the bed. "Why do you stay with me?" He asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I am socially awkward, a nerd and what seems like to me ugly. Why do you ever manage to stay with me?" "Chase, to me you aren't socially awkward, I love that you're a nerd, and you are the most handsome guy I've ever met," I said, laying on him and kissing him. He smiled into the kiss. When we pulled away, he said, "and you, my dear, are the greatest girl I've ever met. I am glad I chose you." "You know you can be so sentimental at times, right?" "Well, no ones ever told me that before. So, no." "Well, you are," I said, still laying on him and then I kissed him. "Okay, people, PDA. Break it up, break it up. And, GAR. Plus, the plane's leaving. Get going!" Leo said. We got up and ran out and grabbed our bags and boarded the plane. I sat next to Chase, who was being such a gentleman. "Here you go." He took my bags, and put them in the over head storage bin. Then, he sat down and took my hand on his. I smiled at him, and pressed my lips onto his, and I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist. I giggled as he grinned as we pulled away. "Do YOU know that I love you and everything about you?" He said. "Of course I do." I said, kissing him again. When they got to Hawaii...  
Chases POV When we got to Hawaii, we first went to the hotel. "We have reservations for Davenport, Chase." I said. "Ah, yes. Welcome to the wonderful city of Honolulu. Here are you keys, and the island tour starts at five o'clock. Enjoy!" Marie, the front desk lady said. We walked to the elevator, and I was pushing the trolley that had all our stuff on it. We got to Level 10, Room 24. When we opened the door, Bree was in awe. "This. Is. Amazing!" She squealed. I smiled and started putting our stuff away. She turned me around and kissed me. When we broke apart, I showed her a bracelet that I made myself. It was made of shells that were from our wedding. "Awww... Chase, have I told you that you're so romantic?" "Well, yes. Multiple times, actually." She just smiled and kissed me. I kissed back. We broke apart after what seemed like eternity, and I loved every minute of it. "So, how about that island tour?"  
Authors Note:the next one will be a little bit shorter, and the time skip is to when they get back to Mission Creek, and by then the Donald Davenport Bionic Academy was built. Watch for next one coming out soon! 


End file.
